castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reinhart77/Archive 5
Castlevania Locations Wikipedia and Castlevania Cardgame Hello its me Raven again i want to personally thankyou for your assitance in helping me locate the classic locations list for castlevania it aided both my website and cardgame tremondously,my website should be done as of next week and of course you and anyone else are more then welcome to come and explore as it has chatrooms specifically for castlevania and horror lovers,soon i''ll have more freetime and i'd like to repay the favor by your persmission i'd like to update the wikipedias castlevania locations with in depth information and what games they are included in those locations as a lot of them are actually reoccuring lcoations,also you asked i put the card game info somewhere?I'll need a link to where you want me to put that information and i can get started on that,I beleive the first set is gonna be Castlevania Dracula X and Symphony of the Night.Raventheblack 18:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Ah yes thankyou for the link on the enviroments it makes things easier,i agree putting the same similair enviroments makes things much easier and more sense,as for your offer to put up a Castlevania Cardgame section and get started on it i would like to take your offer,you can put the section title as:Castlevania Requiem for a Dream Cardgame(Fan Base).Raventheblack 00:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I appologize for my leave of abscence i had a family matter and didnt have internet access for a week,i'll be able to finish those locations and the card game rules,in addition my website is done. http://www.wix.com/raventheblack/castlevania-endless-eternity your more then welcome to visit and use whatever information you find here.Raventheblack 23:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats one problem i have i should put a main button on all the pages but room was an issue,you can use the arrows that have a number like 1/10 and those will switch between the main pages,the website is in the beta anyways so if you see any other problems let me know and ill do my best to fix those up,now that msot the website is done ill be concentrating more on the cardgame but need some kinda program or website were i can create cards.Raventheblack 06:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) this wiki will get deleted there are a lot of hi res images on here and they deletd wikis with them 15:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :if that's the case, i sure hope they'd give a warning first.--Reinhart77 22:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Frankly, I don't think the anon was telling a truth. However, in fact, the images on our wiki do lack any copyright templates. I used to help Terminator Wiki create some copyright templates based on those from Transformers Wiki. I might be able to help here depend on situation whether if I'm busy in the real life or not. :) --'TX55TALK'' 03:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, sounds like trolling to me. Pretty much all the images here are thought of as "fair use". They're all either artwork for game or other CV product, or they're a snapshot of a game (except for some fan ones that haven't been moved/deleted yet, which all have permission from the artist or are Creative Commons or simply snapshots of a fan game or comic). Not sure how much good it would be to tag "all" the images as fair use. A central location that says this much might be better? A bot might be able to help, but might not really be able to distinguish any exceptions.--Reinhart77 03:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mmmm, the bot task sound a bit hard for me, maybe we can ask someone who know bots muc better (such as asking wikia). And yes, it would be more suitable to place the issue to Community Portal. --'''TX55TALK 17:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Sorry to intrude but i oversaw your problem and may have a solution,i also work with the yu-gi-oh wikipedia and they have similair problems such as anons logging in and then changeing and or deleting important materials,because of this the wikpedia implemented a rule where new and unregistered users with a low amount or no amount of edits couldn't edit certain pages and thus locked the pages with the exception of veteran contributors,maybe youd like to implement this course of action to prevent articles from further deletion?Raventheblack 06:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the vandalism is so bad here that we need to implement a no-anon edit policy. If it gets worse, then maybe, but for now, its nothing the occasional revert and block can't handle (knock on wood). --Reinhart77 07:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ok i gotcha boss,btw im having a small problem with the locations pages,the list you gave me i wanted to add some mroe pages to it but they just seemed to went black and unable to click on them to start a new page,if possible could you show me how to make it so they can go blue and be able to clcik on them and start a new page?thanks .Raventheblack 09:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Canon : Conversation moved to Talk:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Re: Welcome Yes sure... Also, I play game on PC by using VBA, and it looks that I have Castlevania Doublepack, because I have also option to play Harmony of Dissonance. LoL 16:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I have no point what "tabletype" and "displayno" means. What they do? LoL 18:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Okey... Already placed all Armors and Goods that are on Wikia to lists... Now goes Items... LoL 09:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Done Items, Goods, Armor, Weapons, Yellow Souls, Blue Sould and Silver Souls (these one were done earliest)... Changed template to these you created, also added everything that I have and what was missing. Red Souls left, these one... There will be MANY of them, they're most common... LoL 12:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) PS.Counted Red Souls... About 32... That's somewhat a lot. Hey... I resumed old save, and I beated boss again, although this time with proper souls... So I can access more... Unfortunately, somehow I missed Legion soul, so there's no way that on old save I could obtain Chaos Ring even if I would spent time on "harvesting" souls... And before I get there on new save, some time will pass... LoL 15:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Doh, yeah, even if you do a New Game+, it'll be a while till you can get back to Chaos.--Reinhart77 03:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Used Quickload to get to moment before getting into Chaotic Realm (I have more than 1 quicksave, so I have state both before Chaotic Realm and after)... There are some hidden rooms that I didn't searched (FAQ info)... -Though Forbidden Area... I don't have any soul to pass waterfall...- (nevermind, got Manticore soul) Except Forbidden Area, I have 2 secret rooms not searched, 1 within Top Floor and 2nd probably within Underground Reservoir... Also I have 2nd save, but probably will be better if I start a new game on old save, because of "boost" of items and spirits which will make game easier (and unlinear, unless bestiary's monsters-only spirits would be transferred...) Also, I should start it on Hard, there are 5 items that appears only on that difficulty. LoL 15:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Checked almost all places... all hidden probably cleared.. Decided to complete game again (Claimh Solais owns)... Though, when I cleared last hidden room I had 99.7%. 0.1% was Chaotic Realm portal, 0.1% was Arena (some kind of wall that I didn't know how to pass) and 0.1%... not sure what it is... My map looks now like this - http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/9154/mattrmcadp06.png (Chaotic Realm portal is gray, and Arena is in lower-left part) . Any ideas what could be that missing 0.1%? LoL 16:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Not offhand, I usually go to GameFAQs if I'm stuck.--Reinhart77 03:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it wouldn't be possible to utilize soul trading between two of your save states using an emulator. Or maybe you can?--Reinhart77 03:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I explored hidden rooms with GameFAQs... BUT... the only missing place that I saw on map, was in Arena... I was in every hidden room marked here... Only Arena wasn't explored fully... A wall... FREAKING wall blocked way... 17:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Solution found, too late... Probably now I will start Harmony of Disonnance... Neither I or my brother finished it, I got stuck... do not remember where, probably 124.6% of map (55.1% Castle A and 69.4% of Castle B, yes... total percent is higher by 0.1% than real sum xD), my brother got stuck at 125% of map (55.3% Castle A and 69.7% Castle B). LoL 20:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) PS.Found how we get stuck.... ... Door that needed MK's Bracelet near boss #11 (after Shadow)... Nice suprise.... Anyway, started new game... This Castlevania is WAY longer than Aria of Sorrow... Mainly because of more than one "castle"... I will be adding Aria of Sorrow items when will I have more time. Now goes Harmony of Disonnance items, but as of now, without images... LoL 20:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) PS.Oh, and yes, I have Legion soul. Now I have to get the other 39.6%... Still I don't know how to clear that wall in Arena in room with Beam Skeletons. Harmony of Dissonance I have a lot of junk here but... there is no templates D: There are 4 slots, 1st for whip upgrade, 2nd for armor and the other two for other stuff which goes into goods, legs, head and other categories =P So how many templates it would need.... Three? Or more? LoL 20:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) PS.Already added some items... I will add more when templates will be added ]:=D I would say one template per item type. Now, these should be "official" item types that appear in the game. So, for the "misc slot", they would be Hands, Legs, Goods, and Head. The convention for "Unofficial" sub-types, such as Rings or Pendants is to list this sub-type in parentheses after the official type. Thanks for the work that you've put into this.--Reinhart77 04:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I created templates for HoD. As of now, I added only Whip Upgrades and Items. Items not replaced... and still Items list is not full =P Although it looks that I have almost any item that appears in-game (not having only Sapphire and Diamond). I can't say that about equipment, mainly because of being lvl <50 (omg 1 exp for most enemies. "Cool"). LoL 16:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Dammit. Leather Armor from Dissonance "collides" with Plate from Despair... Fuuu, shortcuts for both games are HoD, and I don't know if it's a good picture in Harmony of Despairs's one =P LoL 14:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) There are more collides... Also, I don't know why but this template doesn't works for Castle Maps, Elixir and Hint Cards. Can you check them? LoL 15:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) PS.The goods template doesn't works for Wrist-band, either. Or a error in template itself, or typed something wrong when I wanted to insert it into article. Hi, adding "index_name" fields should fix the indexing. When a name is a simple link to another page, an index_name isn't needed, as the template just assumes the index_name is the same thing as the name minus the double square brackets. If it's more complicated than that, such as if a redirect is used or terms in brackets also exist, the template's not smart enough to figure out what the index name should be, so it needs to be specified. I'll fix it for a couple templates.--Reinhart77 04:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... Btw, I started yesterday new game on Hard Mode. Actually on Top Floor... Souls... Either Zombie soul is ultra rare or I have just bad luck (despite having Soul Eater Ring). LoL 08:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC)... Okey, beated Graham, now get these stupid souls (Zombie got)... Sky -Crap- Fish hunting now. LoL 11:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Arc Demon. Do you know where I can find one (except Underground Reservoir, where is glitched one room that near to teleport Whenever I kill it, my game frezes >.<)? LoL 18:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope. I've never had the game freeze up on me before either, that's odd.--Reinhart77 01:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dammit. At least for now, I have to skip this soul. Game just freezes after I kill Arc Demon, tried in 2 places... Sigh. It looks that I need to focus on other souls, then beat game again and THEN focus on that stupid Arc thingLoL 16:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Moved article It is necessary to delete moved fandom. "Parody Videos", "Walter Bernhard (fan profile)". (This article was deleted without being moved) Many people who misunderstand it will come.--Kiyuhito 13:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of fan stuff, since there's the CV Fan wiki, should we keep all the fan stuff we have or should we delete it (or move it to the fan wiki)? -Chernabogue 20:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) We want to move it all to the fan wiki and delete it here. Most pages have already been moved, but moving the images is a manual process and hasn't been completed.--Reinhart77 03:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) C64/LOD This is Jen.R here, replying to the message of "If there's anything I can do to help let me know." - or something along the lines of that. There is in fact something that you can help me with. Long Explanation: I've noticed that a lot of the information on this wiki that has to do with things, enemies, or people from Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness is either inaccurate, poorly written, or doesn't give enough information on certain things. Found that out when I was looking up Charlie Vincent last week. The optional boss of him didn't give ANY information on what he does during battle, or how threatening he is, just information on how you get to fight him. It was annoying, so I took the liberty of writting up one there myself (as "A Wika Contributor'" '''at the time). I also had to create the Vampire (Status) page after finding out it wasn't on this wiki (also as "A Wika Contributor") because it related to Charlie Vincent. I can't believe how much information is missing on this wiki, and how unorganized everything is on here about Castlevania 64 and Castlevania Legacy of Darkness. It was enough to get me to make my own account on here because I'll be fixing a lot more on here after viewing a few other pages. There is one thing I need to know about Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness story before I go on to create the Malus (Boss) page in the near future. The battle with Dracula at Castle Keep, Reinhardt/Carrie were fighting Gilles De Rais. Was Cornell fighting Gilles De Rais too when he arrived? Or was he fighting the actual Dracula? Reply back asap.--Jen.R 20:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jen. Yeah, anything you are interested in helping out with for Castlevania 64/Legacy of Darkness would be great. Thanks for your anonymous edits. To answer your question, Cornell actually did fight the real Dracula. One thing about the Reinhardt/Carrie fight that I learned about only recently (and I could be misunderstanding this), is that the fight before Malus with Gilles de Rais could actually be considered an actual fight with Dracula. Dracula appeared to have "possessed" Gilles de Rais in a manner similar to how he would later possess Isaac in Curse of Darkness. When he was defeated, his soul was transferred to Malus. I forget where I read something to that effect, but it was somewhere on the wiki, and I believe it was based on some information in a Japanese guide.--Reinhart77 03:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Konami of Europe's Vampire Gildre (Gilles de Rais) profile "He behaves as if he is the Dark Lord..."--Kiyuhito 04:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) This unofficial fan page is to concentrate information. I believe that this is correct when referring to the game dialog and the guide book.--Kiyuhito 05:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks. Okay Reinhart77, I just made the Foggy Lake page as of a few minutes ago. Need you to check it to make sure I didn't break any rules. A lot of different kinds of editing was used that I never had to touch before, so I'm not really sure. I also need you to direct me to someone that would be willing to tidy it up because even if it isn't in the red zone it still needs to be reorganized. I'm no writter or journalist, so some of these editing programs are completely out of my league. I'm also too busy gathering more info to figure it out. You understand, I'm sure. (Jen.R 04:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC)) Good article. I can't really direct you to anybody in particular. If someone notices the page and decides to do so, they'll tidy it up. I wouldn't say the page breaks any rules, though it might not follow a few conventions. Later on, eventually, the tables will probably be replaced with the standard format tables that other stage pages use. But before those formats can be used, enemy data templates and item data templates need to be created. So you have an idea what i'm talking about, here's an example of a location page for Harmony of Despair (Beauty, Desire, Situation Dire). It has a table of all the enemies in the stage, as well as a table for some of the items. These tables are actually created by pulling out a row from a template file (Template:Harmony of Despair Enemy Data is where the enemy data is stored). Let me know if you are interested in working on tables like this for C64 or Legacy of Darkness. But these tables are relatively unimportant compared to the text in the page, so if you would rather spend your time writing a page than filling out data tables, that's great. They'll get done "eventually" by "somebody". --Reinhart77 04:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I was going to edit C64 and LoD Enemy Data one of these days. But, I'm busy now.--Kiyuhito 06:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know the feeling.--Reinhart77 17:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Reinhart! Can you take a look to the Forest of Silence tables (items section)? I had problems editing them. Thanks! -Chernabogue 09:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I was able to fix them by not using the rich text editor. Wiki tables are awful to deal with, with or without the rich text editor.--Reinhart77 14:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! I missed these messages! Now I feel terrible for not replying. If only it was seen sooner you probably would've been informed that I'm trying to work on decypher enemy attributes for Castlevania 64, and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. But now I'm just doing it for Legacy of Darkness after finding out that some enemies don't do as much damage in C64 as they do in Legacy of Darkness. There's an issue though with doing this. I need somebody to find out exactly how much damage the 4 playable characters can do with ther Attack1 and Attack2; minimum to maximum (no Power Up pickups). I have a chart right now on my computer estimating how much HP I believe each enemy & boss have after doing a series of tests. Been doing them one by one while working on the stages. Convenient, no? At any point & time I can post up the attributes of how much damage each enemy from Legacy of Darkness can do to the player with all their attacks (on Normal difficulty). And like I said before: I have their HP recorded too. Unfortunately, the recorded HP I have cannot be safely say it's legit until someone has decyphered how much damage the 4 playable characters can do. You understand. We're gonna need a hacker to do that part. An exact number of damage points is needed in order to proceed, and since it doesn't display how much damage you can do during gameplay it doesn't leave any other choice. Here is a wild estimate of how much I think each character does in the game in terms of damage. The test was done without Power Ups, Items, Item attack or Cornell's Wolf attack. The tier thing is just personal opinion, though once I do final updates their position could change. ________________________________ Cornell – HP 100 Attack1 – 33 to 39 Dpts (Can sometimes result in a double-strike!) Attack2 (Close-Ranged) - 10 Dpts When Both Stationary & Moving Dash - 20 Dpts Cornell’s Werewolf attack allows him to become immune to Vampire Status. Cornell has the weakest Attack2 in the game. (Cornell ranks #3 on the LoD tier for being a close combat fighter like Reinhardt, all-though Cornell can do much more damage with his attacks. This does not include his Attack2 though for it's the weakest in the game and also has a short range like Carrie.) Reinhardt Schneider – HP 100 Attack1 - 22 Dpts Attack2 (Close-Ranged) - 11 Dpts When Stationary - 15 Dpts When Moving (Can sometimes result in a double-strike!) Dash - 20 Dpts (Reinhardt has a unique combo where he can use Attack1, then immediately use his Attack2 in just half the time it would take for him to use his Attack1 again.) (In terms of competativeness, Reinhardt Schneider has only one enemy advantage above everyone: Mammoth Bull Demon. Other than that though, he ranks #4 in the LoD Tier, making him the worst character in the game. Reinhardt's biggest fault is that he can't hit enemies from a distance like every other character can; and is a strictly a close combat fighter.) Carrie Fernandez – HP 100 Attack1 (All-Range) - 10 Dpts Uncharged - 35 Dpts Fully-Charged Attack2 (Close-Range) - 15 Dpts When Stationary - 33 to 35 Dpts When Moving Dash - 13 Dpts (In terms of jumping ability Carrie can jumper than the rest of the playable characters. Unfortunately it is compromised by her small height, so overall she has the same jumping height as everyone else. It doesn’t however affect her jumping distance. Carrie can jump farther than any other character in the game.) (Carrie can use Attack1 while moving) (Carrie has the strongest Attack2 in the game.) (In terms of competativeness, Carrie is #1 on the LoD Tier for having an Attack1 that can hit any enemy from any location once it's locked on, and contains a godly-like damage of Attack2 compared to the other characters despite it being really short distance. Once locked on she can move while firing her Attack1, making her the only character in the game that can attack while dodging. Her biggest fault relies in enemy projectiles that can cramp the Attack1. Another fault is not being able to kill certain bosses as fast as the others due to her Attack1 taking a second to fully-charge, the another second to fire. Her worst matchup is against Cerberus when they fight her in packs.) Henry Oldrey – HP 100 Attack1 - 22 Dpts Attack2 (Close-Ranged) - 11 Dpts When Stationary - 15 Dpts When Moving Dash - Damage Unknown (Henry can use Attack1 while moving) (Can sometimes result in a double-strike!) (In terms of competativeness, Henry Oldrey has absolutely no bad matchups against any enemies he encounters. He ranks #2 in the LoD Tier, but is arguably one of those characters that could take #1 by storm.) ____________________________________________ (Jen.R 09:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC)) Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - Bestiary Naming Problems I want you to take a look at the Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Bestiary page. Then I want you to take a look at Castlevania 64 Bestiary page. Before I found this wiki the Legacy of Darkness's Bestiary page was falling apart. It was unorganized, enemies not named correctly, names not even spelled correctly, two Lizard Man's (which are still there now), and Flea Man was missing from the list. It looked like the person that had created the page was a child, or an adult on the rush that really wasn't interested in the series. They made it look like scrambled eggs. But ever since I got here I've been doing my best to try and fix these problems, correct their names, you get the idea. Was working on that over time. The progress was slow, but it was going great. In about a month those scrambled eggs would have been formed together to no longer be scrambled, and the list would've finally looked like it was genuinely golden. But then you Reinhart77, you went and posted this page up, which now completely cancells out my right to edit their names since I have no proof, none what-so-ever of what the enemy names officially are. Even though I own the game, there is still no proof, and it's all because Legacy of Darkness was damn-well shadowed from it's popularity because of it's more successful sequell Castlevania 64 around the time those two games came out. So nobody cared about Legacy of Darkness. Nobody bothered to figure out those names, and the Bestiary page shows it. It was then when I decided to look at Castlevania 64's Bestiary page, the one that everyone did care about back then, the game that was actually something to others way back when. And that page did have what I was looking for. It's only obvious that the most popular Castlevania game for Nintendo 64 would have all it's pieces put into place, which they are. All the enemy name for Castlevania 64 are there and correct! (except "Fernandez Worrior" and some of the Dracula forms, but that's another story). They are all correct! And if they aren't and I am wrong then it still looks pretty convincing, much better than the Legacy Bestiary page which we know is wrong. Now I have to stretch out something to your interest to which you can't ignore. Both Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness's in-game enemies officially have the exact same name. Excluding some of the new enemies encountered in Legacy of Darkness (like Queen Algenie and Medusa) all enemies reused from Castlevania 64 to Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness are supposed to have the exact same names. With all of that being said, it is time to take action. Can I edit now? Can the error be fixed now for good? Jen.R Bestiary was inaccurate before. I have a lot of Castlevania collections and knowledge. I bought an English official guide and a Japanese video game magazine (LoD's Japanese official guide is not published), and worked for the collection of official names. And, I observed the Naming Conventions. (I follow administrator's judgement about an important problem) These are the results. But, I think that "Prima's Guide" data is doubtful. I think that I should adopt the Japanese name. These are names that look like the current Castlevania series. It is appropriate to write other names in "altname". 1,2 I think that this site is good. Please use the translation page because it is Japanese. Sorry, My English is bad.--Kiyuhito 08:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Halloween 2010 Game Video Hey! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D -Chernabogue 07:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Kiyuhito for telling me about the english official guide. Because of that, I'll be able to find the official guide and all it's pages online. Now the Bestiary problem for Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness can be fixed once & for all. :) (Jen.R 01:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC)) did you mean to post on Kiyuhito's page??--Reinhart77 02:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Deletion Yes Reinhart77, I'm back to haunt you. Jennifer has Returned! It seems like everytime your messaged by me its always one small issue turning in a bigger mess. Sometimes I'm amazed with how you can put up with this job, but I suppose that's the heart of a true Castlevania player. Anyway, another issue to bring up. And no, this isn't about the Bestiary pages anymore. That problem was long solved thanks to the help of you and Kiyuhito. Today I'm here to talk about the main page of Castlevania 64. There is a section there called "''3.2 Levels" with a little short faq on there. The faq involves Forest of Silence, Castle Wall, Villa, Tunnel, Underground Waterway, and Castle Center. It also has a list of all the stages on the right, which is fine. But I want the faq part deleted. Those six stages now have their own respected articles. And some of the information listed on the faq part isn't even correct. If the person who wrote that was serious about it then they would have written one for all the stages as opposed to just six. Anyway, I want it gone. Just wanted to run it by you since Castlevania 64 is one of the most important articles in the entire wiki. And I'll be sure to link those stages to their respected articles once this request has been dealt with. (Jen.R 09:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC)) Hi Jen. Yeah, I was taking a little break from the wiki-thing, so didn't get your messages until now. Glad the name thing seems to have cleared up. Sure, you can go ahead and remove the mini-faq from the Castlevania 64 page. The convention I am trying (slowly) to establish for levels on the games main page is for a gallery to exist that briefly mentions each level. The thumbnail would be some kind of screen shot of that level. The caption would include a link to that level's page, and maybe a brief description. For an example of what I'm talking about, see http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Castlevania_III#Stage_Gallery Castlevania III's Stage Gallery. Would you be interested in replacing the mini-guide with a gallery like this? --Reinhart77 03:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Reinhart77, so I took a look at your example. That actually isn't a bad idea. Having Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness done in the way Castlevania III was written would work perfectly. But it can't be me I'm afraid. Don't have any photographs of the stages. (Jen.R 23:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC)) I don't have any images either. What I did for Dracula's Curse was take a screenshot of some YouTube videos I had found and posted on the level pages. Maybe that's cheating?--Reinhart77 01:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for your presentation! i though than nobody was going to send me a message. well first of all sorry if my english is not quite good (i'm spaniard, with a good level of english), i'm a huge castlevania fan (i love Lords of shadow). Well, i will not write articles or other things because i'm afraid of doing grammatical errors, or other things, but i can help putting images or helping users. in every case, thank you for your help, and please, i don't like the editing wars (you know two users who compite for see who has got more contribuitions). Well there's a lot of work to do so i will not take more of your time, sinceretely Joan Fran2011 Joanfran2011 11:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Great, images and the like are appreciated. If you would like to contribute to the data tables, that would be cool too. They don't require much English skill, but do require a little skill with templates. --Reinhart77 11:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the databases don't require so much english (name,weapons...) you are right, there are lot's of monsters than hasn't got a data table, this evening i will begin to work on that (because i will meet with a friend who knows better how edit in a wiki) thank you alot! Joanfran2011 11:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) About Gabriel Belmont page Reinhart77, i saw than at the beginin of the page of Gabriel belmont there was an advertising notice about than the page need more pictures, well i have been working on it, and i have added a lot of pictures of the history of gabriel and about gabrit himself, i don't knok who can put or put out that advertisments, but i think than this page has already lot's of pictures Joanfran2011 16:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC). Images Hello again (sorry if i'm annoying you with so many questions) the fact, is than when i put a photo on a gallery at the moment it appears a window to the side of the new image where it puts 'undefined'. i don't know if i'm doing something wrong but i don't know how to make that strange window to disapear. (look at the mechaniclal monstruosity for example) i can't understand how that happends, sorry if i'm adding more work to you Joanfran2011 18:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC). i don't know why it's doing that, but it can be easily enough removed. if this happens and you want to remove it, you can select "add a photo to this gallery" and then hover over the undefined picture. a menu should pop up at the top of the picture allowing you to delete it.--Reinhart77 18:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ok, thanks Joanfran2011 20:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Help! Somebody help me! i can't understand what have happened, but when i was looking at Slogra page, al the page begin to go wrong and to change all his format i don't underdstand what have happened, sorry Joanfran2011 09:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re: Fan art : Conversation moved to User_talk:Reinhart77.